


The Worst Things In Life Come Free To Us

by Sxymami0909



Series: Stydia Season 4 Canon Tags [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of ‘I.E.D’ the sheriff brings Lydia home from the station to the one person he thinks can help her out in her time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Things In Life Come Free To Us

Stiles pushed the transparent whiteboard down the hallway toward his bedroom; he’d been going over some theories with his dad, his eyes traveling along the red pieces of tape connecting the different pictures on the board. He paused when he felt his chest constrict, it had been a few months since he’d seen so much red in one place and he couldn’t help how it brought back memories of the Nogitsune and Allison.

He closed his eyes, swallowed hard and counted to ten in his head. He opened his eyes slowly and continued pushing the board to his bedroom. Stiles angled it to the side once he got to the door and then shoved it carefully into the room. Once he had it off to the side he looked up and let out a breath at the sight of Lydia sitting on his bed, legs stretched out laptop on her legs.

She was too pale, and the glass of water he’d gotten her earlier before going to talk to his dad was still full and Stiles was worried. It had been a long stressful day for everyone, but especially for Lydia. He pursed his lips crossing one arm over his chest as the other one extending towards his mouth as he watched her.

The look in her eyes was vacant as she stared unblinking at the screen, her lips moving slightly, though nothing came out. Malia had told him about her freaking out in the hallway at school and how people were staring and must have thought Lydia was crazy. Stiles had winced at the comment and asked his girlfriend what else happened.

She’d recounted the entire day from the lake house, through school, and the police station in excruciating detail when his dad had brought them back to his house earlier. Stiles genuinely regretted not being able to be there for Lydia, but he had to help Scott with Liam and so he’d asked Malia to keep an eye on her and offer her support while she was trying to figure things out. He should have realized then it hadn’t been a sound plan.

Lydia didn’t like Malia and he was pretty sure his girlfriend wasn’t exactly crazy about her either. He bit his thumb nail as he continued watching Lydia. Malia had gone home a little over an hour ago after she and Lydia got into a bit of an argument. She hadn’t been happy about having to leave even though Lydia got to stay, but Stiles had explained that this was important and right now he was the only one who could help Lydia.

She’d begrudgingly accepted his words, but Stiles knew they’d probably have to talk about it later. He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked over to the bed carefully sitting down on the side and gently resting a hand against Lydia’s bare knee so he didn’t startle her. “Lydia,” he said softly, “You okay?”

Lydia blinked a hint of confusion on her face before her gaze finally focused on Stiles. She nodded, “Yeah, I’m just—I’m trying to figure this out. I keep staring at this stupid code hoping to hear something, anything,” the desperation in her voice was clearer than she would have liked, but she couldn’t help it at this point, “But…nothing.” She whispered.

Since Friday Lydia had probably slept a total of five to six hours. It was Monday night now and she was worn out and exhausted, but she couldn’t sleep. Not until she figured out the third key. There were more innocent people on that third list and if she didn’t figure out the key, those people were going to die and it would be her fault. So many people had already been killed...Lydia couldn’t let anyone else die, she just couldn’t.

Stiles could see the myriad of emotions in her eyes and he squeezed her knee gently, “Lydia, we’ll figure this out,” he hesitated, “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you today, I had to help Scott and Kira with Liam.” He explained.

Lydia glanced away from the screen and caught Stiles’ gaze. She nodded. “I know, it’s okay.” She told him quietly. She understood that they all had parts to play and he couldn’t always be there. That was something she had gotten used to over the past few months, but Stiles was really making an effort to change that since their fight at the lake house.

Stiles lifted his hand from her leg and reached out for her hand brushing his thumb against her skin, the casual touch meant to comfort. “Do you want to talk to me about what happened today?” He asked keeping his tone light. He knew she’d know what he meant even though he hadn’t asked a specific question. That was the thing about them, they just sort of understood each other in ways other people couldn’t.

Lydia pursed her lips and looked down letting her eyes fall on their hands. “I was pretty terrible to Meredith today,” she replied as she threaded their fingers together needing the contact. “God Stiles, I yelled at her the way people are always yelling at me. I’m awful.” She mumbled as she shook her head. “I just—It had been such a long weekend and all day I had Malia literally right over my shoulder asking questions and pushing and trying to figure out how everything works even when I don’t know and I snapped.” She let out a shaky breath.

“I was frustrated with myself, my inability to help the people I care about, to figure out my own abilities, and I took it out on her, but I was really yelling at myself. I should have figured it out sooner, people are dying Stiles,” Lydia looked up at him, her eyes glossy, “They’re dying and I’m sitting here doing nothing. How am I supposed to figure this out? How do I make my abilities work for me instead of against me? There are so many questions and I just, I can’t handle it—I feel like I’m going crazy,” she whispered a tear sliding down her cheek.

The rush of words that had come from Lydia all at once were like a damn breaking and when Stiles saw her tears, his heart tightened and he shifted forward and pulled her into a hug careful not to move the laptop on her lap. He felt her arms immediately wrap around him and he rested one hand at the back of her head and the other pressed into the small of her back. Stiles rubbed soothing circles into her skin and let out a long breath, his mouth near the side of her head. “Lydia, I promise you I will help you figure this out. We will find the key to the third list and we’ll make sure no one else we care about dies.” Stiles knew he couldn’t promise there wouldn’t be any more deaths in general because he knew there would be. There was still too much they didn’t know, but that wasn’t Lydia’s fault.

Lydia took a deep breath, and then another. She turned her head to the side so her cheek was resting against Stiles’ shoulder. She was silent for a minute as she squeezed her eyes shut her body relaxing slightly into him. “I’m scared,” she murmured, the words almost too soft to hear.

Stiles’ brows furrowed, his hand still moving against her back, “Of what?” He knew there was a lot to be afraid of when it came to the lives they lead, but he wondered if there was something specific she was talking about.

Lydia shifted back enough to see his face. She moistened her lips and held his gaze. “Everything. I’m scared I’m not going to figure things out in time. I’m scared that my name is on that first list and that someone is willing to pay 20 million dollars to kill me for abilities I don’t even control or understand,” her hand tightened on Stiles’ arm, “I’m scared one of you will get hurt. I’m scared that I really am going crazy and that at some point...someone is going to wind up putting me in a place like Meredith and throwing away the key.” She admitted practically choking on the last word.

Stiles closed his eyes briefly. There were so many times he’d thought the same thing over the past year about himself. So many times he had been scared; hell he still was a lot of the times. He never knew what he was doing or what was going to happen. None of them did, but they all kept going because what else were they going to do? Stiles shifted his hands and cupped both of Lydia’s cheeks making sure she was looking at him before he spoke.

“I would _never_ let that happen Lydia. I would never let anyone take you away and lock you up somewhere.” He stated forcefully, “I know you and I know this is overwhelming and scary, but you can do this. I believe in you, these feelings, the voices, whatever they are I know that you can control them. We’ll figure out the trigger eventually and when we do, you’re going to be the most badass Banshee out there.” He told her matter-of-factly.

“We just need to figure out what to focus on. What works and what doesn’t. But Lydia, don’t ever for one minute think you’re alone in this. Don’t think that you don’t have my absolute faith because you do, always.” He whispered.

Lydia’s chest warmed at his words even as her heart clenched. God, she loved this boy in front of her. She swallowed heavily, her gaze darting to his board briefly before falling back on him. “You’re the only person who believes in me,” she replied, “Why? Why do you have so much faith in me when I don’t even have faith in myself?”

A warm smile pulled at his lips, “Because you’re Lydia Martin, the smartest girl I know. And there isn’t anything you can’t figure out especially with me right here beside you. That’s what we do right? Figure things out?” He asked holding her gaze.

Lydia nodded, the barest of smiles crossing her lips, “Yes, it’s what we do.” She responded her eyes once again drifting to the transparent whiteboard, “How are you doing with all of that?” She asked nodding towards the papers scattered across the flat surface.

Stiles dropped his hands from her cheeks and ran a hand through his hair, shrugging. “We’re working it out, I’m hoping you’ll be my partner in crime and help me figure things out,” he offered.

Lydia tilted her head to the side, “There’s a lot of red on the board.”

Stiles eyed her, mild amusement in his eyes as he flashed back to the last time she’d said that to him, before things got so bad, “Yes, I’m aware, thank you.”

Lydia glanced down pressing her lips together fighting another smile at the look on his face. She let out a breath and pressed a hand to the back of the laptop. She pushed it down and it shut with a click. She glanced up at Stiles, “I want to go see Meredith. I need to apologize and I’m hoping maybe she’ll consider helping us with the last key, since her numbers gave us the name for the second key,” she explained, a pang shooting through her heart at the thought of Aiden’s name.

Stiles nodded reaching out unconsciously to rub her hand almost as if he knew she was still in pain. “I can talk to my dad; he can probably get us in to see her.” He said thoughtfully. It wouldn’t be easy since her visits were supposed to be restricted to family only, but they’d figure it out. He caught Lydia yawning and he tilted his head to the side, “Tired?” He asked knowing she was. Lydia had been running on fumes for days.

Lydia shrugged, though her eyelids felt heavy. “Exhausted,” she stated before shifting, “I should get going.” She told Stiles with a sigh.

Stiles squeezed her hand gently and hesitated briefly before speaking, “Or you can stay.” He saw her eyebrow arch in his direction and he hurried to continue, “It’s late, you haven’t slept in days and you really shouldn’t be driving home. Plus, I don’t think you should be alone right now and honestly I could use the company,” he told her knowing if he made it out to be about him needing her she’d most likely stay because Lydia was selfless like that.

Lydia’s expression softened slightly and she reached out brushing her thumb briefly across his cheek, “You’re sure it would be okay? I don’t want to impose or—get anyone angry.” She replied carefully.

Stiles shook his head and got up so he could walk around the bed and climb onto the mattress on the other side, “It’s fine, I promise.” He said while kicking off his shoes and then situating himself beside Lydia. He rested his head against the pillow and waited for her to do the same.

Lydia lay back slowly, moving around for a minute before biting her lower lip. She shifted an inch closer to Stiles and his arm immediately lifted in invitation. She was grateful. Lydia moved into his arms, pressing her body against his side, wrapping an arm around his midsection and resting her head against his chest. “Thanks,” she whispered.

Stiles noted how she curled her body around his and he briefly felt his heart flutter in his chest. But he ignored it. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. “Anytime. Get some sleep Lyds.” He let his eyes flutter shut and so he missed the warm smile gracing her lips at the familiar nickname.

Lydia let her eyes fall shut, her body more relaxed at Stiles’ side than it had been in days, weeks even. So much so that she never heard the creaking of the bedroom door. Her breathing was already evening out.

The sheriff poked his head into the bedroom to ask his son one last thing about the teenage assassins he’d arrested earlier that night, but he paused in the doorway at the sight in front of him. Michael’s chest tightened as he watched the protective way in which his son held Lydia to his chest. It had been a while since she’d been to their house, but after what happened at the station he’d known in his heart that there was really only one person who could help the redhead and that was his son. He’d never really understood what Stiles loved about her so much until recently. She was an extraordinary young women and she barely ever let people see it. But with his son, she was different, softer.

Michael liked Malia, she was a sweet girl and she seemed to makes Stiles happy and after the year he’d had with the Nogitsune and all the chaos and death, he deserved to be happy. But Michael would be lying if he said he wasn’t rooting for Lydia in the end. After all she was what Stiles had always wanted and if the look on his face was anything to go by then she still very much had a place in his heart.

Michael reached out, flicked the light switch plunging the room into darkness and then shut the door halfway, a slight glow from the hallway light falling into the room. He’d let them have this because right now with everything going on, what they needed was each other and if this moment was the only peace they’d know in the coming weeks, he wasn’t going to be the one to take that from them. Not tonight anyway, and with that Michael made his way down the hall towards his bedroom hoping beyond hope that his son and Lydia Martin would eventually find their way back to each other.


End file.
